1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a guard padding. More specifically, the present invention is related to the guard padding with sensor and the protective gear including the same that have self-adjusting auxetic structure and the sensor for sensing the wearing status.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who face hazardous condition e.g. intense exercise, construction site or battlefield usually wear a protective gear to protect their body from injuries. For instance, since the head contains the brain which is an important organ, a helmet is often worn to protect the head from the head injury. However, such protective gear is usually bulky and has poor ventilation, thereby causing discomfort and hindering body movement. Besides, since every person has different physique, most of the times the protective gear might not fit one person very well. As a result, the protective gear tends to cause inconvenience.
Furthermore, the body of the user carrying out activity in hazardous environment be struck by various external impacts, and the protective gear might be damaged as well. Therefore, it is necessary to design the guard padding with sensor and the protective gear that is able to adjust itself and sense the wearing status, such that the wearer feels more comfortable and has access to the sense data to determine the status of the body and the protective gear.